


im nuts 4 u

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my wang isn't imaginary" eren said "do u want proof l ol"</p><p>"no bi tch its probably covered i fuckin mold"</p>
            </blockquote>





	im nuts 4 u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadlevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/gifts).



"im nuts 4 u heidy" eren sa id

"u mean acorns u jackass" said heidy

"no i meant nuts" eren said furrowing his brow

"no listen up u lil unswaggie shit theres this thing called nuts u have that shit in ur pants and then theres this shit called acorns. nuts is also crazy shi t so domt use thst werd jackass. u need some help stop bein g ap ussy if u got the nuts" said heidy catching on fire lo l

"yells" said eren

"u aren't supposed 2 say tha t u gay nerd" jean said "why does mikasa baberman like u smh"

"shut up u fuckin twat people r gettinng sick of ue complaining" shouted heidy

"i don't like either of u lol" mikasa said "im gay 4 heidy i mean sasha"

"thanks nerd" heidy told jean. "the only person interested in eren is his right hand lol"

"im left handed u fuc king nimbnut" eren yelled

heidy looked at mikasa with stars in her eyes "love me human " she turned her attention back to eren "shu tup bit ch u can yank with ur left hand too if u want stop complaining"

"why would i ya nk when u guys are here 2 do that for me" eren said confused

"I bet u wank to titans" levi said

"ye the fe male titan" jean said

"everyone hates u" said heidy. "we all hate u"

annie runned in"can i join"

"that doesn't mean u don't want 2 wank me" eren said, hurt by heidy's cruel words, "hatesex lol"

"no " shouted heidy

"no u fucking titan" mikasa said she began 2 makeout with heidy

"ill love u" levi said 2 annie. or that's what he thought he said "she's shorter than me" is what levi actually said

"no one wnats to wank ur imginary wanker " said heidy and then went back 2 kiss mikasa bc they r now lesbians lo l

"my wang isn't imaginary" eren said "do u want proof l ol"

"no bi tch its probably covered i fuckin mold"

"shut the fuck up u stupid squirrel" eren said angrily "ill fuck u up"

"u cant" mikasa said "only im allowed 2 fuck heidy"

"what r u going todo u lil fu ck cry in my ear bc thats all ur good at" heidy laughed

"ill turn itno a titan and eat u u fu cking little shit" eren yelled, clearly fired up

"u wont be able to find me u lip fucker"

"fucking try me u piece of shit" eren said "mikasa has horrible taste"

"no wonder she liked u" jean interrupted

"yeah bitch she liked u first im an improvement" heidy said to eren "u smell btw u need tot ake a shower orherwise i cant bring my acorns around u ever again"

"i get enough of that from levi stfu" eren said "i don't care what u say about my tiny wang i top all the time"

"u only top bc levis is more imaginary tgan urs"

"levi only lets u top bc u have no wang to put in lo l" jean laughed

"shut up u fucking squirrel" levi said "im not called humanity's strongest 4 nothing"

"unless u kill titans with ur dick then i think its just cuz ur stupid lo l"

"does jaeger count"

"no hes too stupid"


End file.
